Color of My Heart
by cloudy eve
Summary: A series of oneshots. 02: Haunted - What if Ueki disappeared after defeating Anon? Then, what if he became a ghost and starts to ‘haunt’ Mori!
1. 01: Blue

Color of My Heart

01: Blue

First (finished) Law of Ueki fanfic! Yay! I hope many people like this… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki.

_Summary: Ai asks why Ueki's Seikuu color is blue. A little bit of Ueki x Mori…_

"Hey, Ueki. Don't you notice that several girls in school have made some sort of fan club for you?" Ai asked her best friend, Ueki, who was half-asleep in the way to school.

"Hm? Really? I never noticed." Ueki Kosuke, the green-haired boy beside her replied. He rubbed his sleepy eyes several times, before looking at Ai quizzically.

"Ah… Of course. All you do in class is sleep, sleep and sleep. It's a miracle that you're the smartest in class now."

"Hm."

Ai sighed as she looked at Ueki. She still couldn't believe that this is the guy who defeated Anon who strives to destroy all humans, celestials and hellions. And… here he is, almost dozing his way home. No signs of heroism around.

"I really do wonder why Kobasen decided to take our powers away…" Ai sighed, "But you're lucky, Ueki. You still have your Celestial Weapons."

"Well, I can't use them…" Ueki replied, already half-asleep by now.

"Or else you'll disappear." Ai finished for him, "But Seikuu and Raika can't be used to hurt others!"

"I know. That's why I use Raika sometimes when I'm almost late for school…"

"About your Seikuu… Why is it blue…?"

The blue-haired girl turned to Ueki. He had a thinking look on, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Ai sighed again. This was going to be long…

-- -- --

30 minutes later…

-- -- --

"…I wonder why too…" Ai slapped a hand to her forehead before whacking Ueki's head.

"You need 30 minutes to think of that kind of respond!?"

"Well, why do you want to know?"

"Umm… Since you have the power to change trash into trees… shouldn't it be green or something?"

"I don't know. I can't choose the color. But it'd be funny if Anon's Seikuu is actually _pink_…"

Ai imagined the pink-haired hellion fighting with Ueki using a pair of pink wings. "Oh yeah… that'd be funny!"

"But I'm glad that it's blue…"

"Huh?"

"…Cuz it reminds me of you!" Ueki turned to Ai with a grin on his face, and the aqua-haired girl blushed a deep red when she fully processes what he said.

"Wha-? What do you mean by that?"

"Hm? Maybe it is blue because I was thinking on how I need to save you and the others at that time…"

Ai was speechless. Really. She never knew that such a simple question could make her heart beat so quickly…

_So then… if I was a nine star celestial… I'd love it if my Seikuu color was green…_ The girl thought to herself, still blushing, _Because… then I'll always remember you…_­

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? I really want to know what you think, so please review! Signed reviews and anonymous reviews are always appreciated! And maybe all the chapters will be as short as this, or longer… I sorta get the idea for this from the 100 color challenge in LiveJournal… I'm not sure if it'll be 100, though. And I really hope that I don't make the characters OOC.


	2. 02: Haunted

Color of My Heart

02: Haunted

…Blame this one-shot on the anime Ginban Kaleidoscope. A what-if fic. Supposed to be a one-shot except if my readers want me to continue… Enjoy! Sorry if it's OOC… haven't read LoU for a while now… I'm too obsessed with Bleach lately…

Summary:

_What if Ueki disappeared after defeating Anon? Then, what if he became a ghost and starts to 'haunt' Mori?! _

Genre: Friendship/General/Sort of humor/I don't know if this is romance…

Dear diary, today my day had gone by so normally… So normally I hope I was in a crazy predicament in which we have to battle to survive again. Well… my days have never gone by in such a boring way after Ueki… left… I told him that it was so selfish of him to carry the burden of defeating Anon all by himself, when he has me by his side! But would he listen? Of course not!

A teardrop slid on Mori's cheek. She dropped her pen and closed her diary. It had been a habit of hers after Ueki disappeared – she wouldn't use the word 'died' since he, well, he disappeared into thin air. Literally.

Mori walked over to her bed and lied down. She was tired, very tired. Her eyelids drooped down and before she knew it, she was off into dreamland.

-- The Next Morning --

"_Mori… Oi, Mori! Wake up; you're almost late to school!" _

"Five more minutes…" Mori turned over. She was hearing things… Her father would be getting ready for work now, and there's no way he would wake her up. And this voice… it's very nostalgic, like _his_ voice… Ueki…?

Mori's eyes shot open and she sat up immediately.

_I must be hearing things… Ueki can't be affecting me this much, right?_

"_Um, no, unfortunately you're not hearing things, Mori."_ The voice said again, _"It's really me, Ueki Kosuke." _

"What?! No, no… You disappeared fighting Anon, right?" Mori asked out loud.

"_Yea, that's right… But because of some problems in Heaven I was forced to inhabit your body for a while…"_

A part of Mori wanted to scream and jump around in joy at knowing that her best friend is back, at least in her mind… but another part of her wanted to sob in a corner because of the loss of one thing girls always need – privacy.

…_Never mind that negative part. At least Ueki's back._ She cheered in her head silently.

"_So what happened while I'm gone?" _

"Your dad and your sister understood what happened, and even though they're sad they just accepted it. Your dad told the principal that you transferred to another school, since if he said you 'died', well… there's no body to be found, right?"

"_True enough…"_

"Well I need to get ready then." Mori entered her bathroom and just before she took her clothes off, she heard Ueki say, _"For your information, Mori, I can see what you see and hear what you hear… so…"_

"So?" It took her a while to realize it. She blushed a deep red, "Then you can see me change?!"

"_Exactly."_

"Ergh, then what should I do?" Mori closed her eyes in frustration and began her morning rituals to prepare for school. _Closing my eyes will do for now…_

-- -- --

It was so strange. Ueki could bug her at times and she would yell at him, and because no one could see Ueki, people thought she was crazy. Even one of Mori's friends, Saki had asked her if she was stressed because Ueki left and had hallucinations because of it.

"Eh, no… I mean, yes… I probably am…"

"Well then," Saki was worried, that's one for sure, but she could do nothing. "I'll be going. Just don't over exert yourself, okay?"

Mori just nodded in exasperation, and when she got home, started to yell at Ueki again, who didn't seem to care and was snoozing off…

"Listen to me, Ueki no baka!!"

"_Huh? Oh, what's up, Mori?"_

"Don't 'huh' and 'what's up' me! If you hadn't made any comments during my time outside people wouldn't think I'm crazy!!"

"_I was just saying what I thought at that time…"_ Ueki replied, his voice lazy and sleepy.

Mori let out a 'humph!' and sat on her bed. It _does_ feel better though, rather than being so angsty about losing Ueki, it was definitely better to have him by her side, even though she had to close her eyes or tie a cloth around her eyes when she was bathing or changing. But… for how long will it last?

"Hey… Ueki," The aqua-haired girl said, quietly, "How long will you be a ghost and just… well… be here?"

"_I don't know, The God didn't exactly gave me a clear information on that… I think he said something along the lines of 'You'll be sent back to Earth for a reeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyyy looooooonnnggg time, um, I dunno, a few months maybe?' And he said it while hiccupping and with girls by his side."_

If this was an anime, Mori would have a huge sweatdrop on her head. She sighed.

_So Ueki doesn't know either…_ "Well then, I guess we'll just have to deal with this till you go back to Heaven…" _And I'll treasure all the memories we made…_ "Oyasuminasai, Ueki."

"_Oyasuminasai, Mori."_

And Mori drifted off into a peaceful sleep, without any worries. It was a relief to know that Ueki was by her side for a few months, and that was enough to make the girl happy.

-Fin-

Not by best shot, not exactly fluffy (I really don't think Ueki is capable of much fluff) and I hope it's satisfying. Law of Ueki needs more love!!

Anyway, a big thank-you for CommanderApple, Kye-Zhi, Nadia Sage, and teacupz' for reviewing!!


End file.
